Treasure Box
Treasure Boxes are items in Horizon Zero Dawn ''that are obtained as quest rewards or through exchanging resources with merchants. The contents of a Treasure Box are dependent on the type and can include anything from Metal Shards to Resources, Modifications, Ammunition, Traps and Potions. There are four special merchants in Meridian that trade special Treasure Boxes unavailable from general hunting goods merchants. As of the installation of ''The Frozen Wilds add-on, there are two additional special merchants found in the Cut that provide reward boxes in exchange for collectibles as well as new Banuk Mystery Boxes obtainable from Bluegleam merchants. Loot Groups Most treasure boxes contain a random assortment of predetermined loot based on prescribed probabilities, with different possible drops appearing at a particular rate each time the box is opened. The contents of a box are pooled into groups based on the likelihood that an item will drop. Guaranteed Loot: These items are guaranteed to drop when a box is opened. 'Guaranteed Loot Chance: '''Upon opening the box, the player has a guaranteed chance at receiving the items in this group, though the rate at which they will appear and the quantity may vary. '''Possible Loot Chance: '''Upon opening the box, the player has a possible chance at receiving the items in this group. Not all boxes contain all loot groups. On the pages for individual Treasure Boxes, the number in front of the Guaranteed and Possible loot groups indicates how many of the items within the group the player will get. For example, when a box is opened the player is guaranteed to receive one item from within the group labeled "1X GUARANTEED LOOT" and two items if the group is labeled "2X GUARANTEED LOOT." The Machine Scavenger Box is unique in that the contents of the box are dependent on which machine the box is looted from. These boxes will never contain a loot item that could not normally have been looted from that particular machine. Treasure Boxes The following Treasure Boxes can be purchased from Hunting Goods Merchants as well as the Mystery Boxes Specialty Merchant: * Free Sample Box (one per merchant, unavailable from Mystery Boxes Merchant) * Shard Gambler's Box * Modification Box * Special Modification Box The following Treasure Box can be looted from downed machines once Aloy has obtained the Scavenger skill: * Machine Scavenger Box The following Treasure Box can be looted from downed humans: * Resource Supply Box Mystery Boxes Mystery Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from the Mystery Boxes Merchant. There are a variety of different Treasure Boxes available from this merchant, with the contents and the resources needed to buy the item varying for each box. * Bluegleam Box * Charcoal-Burner Box * Hunter Tiny Game Box * Hunter Small Game Box * Hunter Big Game Box * Mysterious Box * Outlaw Dark Box * Outlaw Light Box * Scavenger Dark Box * Scavenger Light Box * Scrap Collector Box * Sculptor Box Banuk Mystery Boxes Banuk Mystery Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from Bluegleam merchants found across the Cut. There are a variety of different Treasure Boxes available from these merchants with the content varying for each box. All require Bluegleam of differing quantities to be traded. * Banuk Gambler's Box * Banuk Glacier Box * Banuk Nesting Box * Banuk Snowfall Box * Banuk Tundra Box Reward Boxes These are Treasure Boxes rewarded after completing errands and quests. Alternatively, they can be given as rewards for protecting hunters from machines or bandits throughout the world. * Extraordinary Reward Box * Generous Reward Box * Remarkable Reward Box There are additional reward boxes that can be earned by completing Hunting Grounds trials. * Sun Box Collectibles Reward Boxes Artifact Collectibles Reward Boxes Artifact Collectibles Reward Boxes are special Treasure Boxes available from Cantarah, the Artifact Collectibles Specialty Merchant, in exchange for sets of Banuk Figures. * Cantarah's Reward Box I * Cantarah's Reward Box II * Cantarah's Reward Box III Flower Collectibles Reward Boxes Flower Collectibles Reward Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from Kudiv, the Flower Collectibles Specialty Merchant, in exchange for sets of Metal Flowers. * Kudiv's Reward Box I * Kudiv's Reward Box II * Kudiv's Reward Box III Vessel Collectibles Reward Boxes Vessel Collectibles Reward Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from Studious Palas, the Vessel Collectibles Specialty Merchant, in exchange for sets of Ancient Vessels. * Palas' Reward Box I * Palas' Reward Box II * Palas' Reward Box III ''Frozen Wilds Collectibles Reward Boxes Animal Figurine Collectibles Reward Boxes Animal Figurine Collectible Reward Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from Enjuk, the Animal Figurine Collectibles Specialty Merchant, in exchange for Animal Figurines . * Collectable Figurine Reward Box I * Collectable Figurine Reward Box II * Collectable Figurine Reward Box III * Collectable Figurine Reward Box IV * Collectable Figurine Reward Box V * Collectable Figurine Reward Box VI * Collectable Figurine Reward Box VII Pigment Collectibles Reward Boxes Pigment Collectibles Reward Boxes are Treasure Boxes available from Sekuli, the Pigment Collectibles Speciality Merchant, in exchange for sets of Pigments . * Collectable Pigment Reward Box I * Collectable Pigment Reward Box II * Collectable Pigment Reward Box III Category:Items Category:Treasure Boxes